Night of the Living Teas
by ToyotaSupra
Summary: FWAHAHAHA! Tea will die, but somehow come back to life, to die again! Rated PG-13 for violence & gore!


Tea Gets Killed A Lot of Times.  
  
Disclaimer: (In Ben Stein voice.) I don't own anything mentioned  
  
here in the story.  
  
ToyotaSupra: This is a sort of cool fanfic. Tea gets killed a lot. I  
  
don't know how many times, but I'll have a few funny ones. Well,  
  
here you go.  
  
The First Death; a parody of the Fast & the Furious.  
  
(It's 12:30 A.M. the whole cast of Yu-Gi-Oh is at a warehouse for  
  
a street race with a big crowd. Yugi drives a blue Nissan Skyline  
  
with 500 hp, a cool body kit and permanent cruise control, because  
  
he can't reach the pedals. Tristen is driving a Honda Civic,  
  
colored silver and having 400 hp. (How ironic.) Joey has a red Honda S-2000  
  
with 500 hp & Tea has a Mini Cooper with a terrible engine with  
  
only  
  
105 hp. Seto Kaiba has a Ferrari F-40 with 900 hp and a Nos®  
  
turbo setup. Serenity has a Chevy Corvette with a 500 hp V-8  
  
&Yami  
  
Bakura has a Honda NSX with three turbochargers developing a  
  
massive 600 hp.)  
  
Tristen: Tonight is going to be a great night for racing!  
  
Serenity: Whatever, cowlick guy.  
  
Tristen: What?  
  
Serenity: Dork.  
  
Joey: Let's stop this, OK Yug,  
  
Yugi: Yeah. I want this night to be good.  
  
Tea: Yeah! We'll race a good, clean race. (everyone stares for a  
  
few seconds.)  
  
Joey: (turning to Yugi) You're going down!  
  
Yugi: No you aint'.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up, you two.  
  
Serenity: No you.  
  
Joey: Let's just race, okay.  
  
Tea: Okay. Remember, clean race. (everybody stares again)  
  
(everybody gets into cars & heads out to an expressway)  
  
Race official: Ready, set.GO! (everybody peels out)  
  
Joey: Time for speed! (Joey presses a button, and runs into Tea.  
  
Joey is unharmed, but Tea is killed.)  
  
Yugi: Oh my god, you killed Tea.Who cares!  
  
(Everyone leaves & Tea's body gets hit by lightning bolt. She rises  
  
from the dead.)  
  
Tea: Hey, what about friendship? ______________________________________________________ ToyotaSupra: That's the end of the first chapter. The next is a  
  
parody of the Star Wars movies.  
  
The next death; A parody of the Star Wars movies.  
  
Words Scrolling: Long, long, long, long, long, long ago, far far, far, far, far, far, far, far, away, Tea died.again!  
  
Fwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
  
ahaha!  
  
(Joey Wan Kenobi, Yug Skywalker and Tristen Solo are fighting  
  
clones of Tea in armor similar to the Stormtrooper costumes)  
  
Joey: Use the force, Yug.  
  
Yugi: Whatever, master.  
  
Tristen: I have a bad feeling 'bout this.  
  
Yugi: Watch out, master! There's one with a pen!  
  
Tea clone: You must have the friendship symbol!  
  
Tristen: Yep, I was right! (Blasts clone's head off with gattling  
  
gun)  
  
(Darth Grampa is in his big chair, planning the three's downfall  
  
with Darth Kaiba with his horny head & freaky markings)  
  
Grampa: (heavily breathing, he takes an inhaler) Now that we've  
  
got that taken care of, let's get those twerps!  
  
Kaiba: Yes, let's get them! Fwahahahahahaha!  
  
(They go into a fight with them, and Yug Skywalker & Darth  
  
Grampa meet up for a lightsaber battle.)  
  
Grampa: Yugi, It's true, I am your grandfather!  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOO-wait.you're right!  
  
Grampa: Let's destroy my ships with all of the Tea clones on them!  
  
Yugi: Okay!  
  
(They kill all of the Tea clones, except for one. She wakes up in  
  
the deep reaches of space.)  
  
Tea: Hey, what about friendship? ______________________________________________________ ToyotaSupra: funny, isn't it? This one is all about Hannibal and  
  
Jaws!  
  
Death Numbah 3; Jaws & Hannibal.  
  
(A back alley. Pegasus Lectre is looking for food. He sees Tea.)  
  
Pegasus: Hello Tea.  
  
Tea: Want free lessons on friendship?  
  
Pegasus: Yes, but come into my office.  
  
Tea: Do you want to be lectured for 5 minutes, or 5 hours?  
  
Pegasus: Look up  
  
Tea: (looks up) what's this?  
  
Pegasus: Your dinner table! (a table comes down and Tea is  
  
strapped to it) Mmmmm.Yum-my!  
  
Tea: HELP!!!  
  
Pegasus: Should I roast you, or should I BBQ you?  
  
Tea: Guess  
  
Pegasus: Fry you! I was right? Tell me I was right. I was right,  
  
right?  
  
Tea: No, I was wondering if you could let me go!  
  
(Pegasus takes a knife & a fork and a blowtorch and fries & eats her)  
  
Pegasus: Mmm! I'll put her brain in this Tea clone. (He puts the  
  
brain in Tea, and sits in front of a big screen TV watching South  
  
Park)  
  
Kyle: Oh my god, you killed Kenny!  
  
Pegasus: HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
  
Tea: I'm getting' outta here! (She leaves)  
  
Orchestra: Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Badumbadumbadumbadumbadum!  
  
(The floor falls away and she is in a pool filled with sharks.)  
  
Tea: The friendship symbol will help me! (She sees that it has been  
  
washed off.) Oh well. On with the screamin'!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHH! (She gets eaten, and Grampa as Quint  
  
talks to Yami Bakura, and Yami as Chief & Hooper about the USS  
  
Indianapolis)  
  
Grampa: They got eyes.like doll's eyes..Hooper! Full throttle!  
  
Yami Bakura: Aye-Aye sir! As soon as this scene is over, Gramps  
  
is goin' to the shadow realm! (Tea's head surfaces, and starts  
  
talking.)  
  
Tea's head: Well, I guess I'll have to find a new body! (Her body  
  
resurfaces with gashes all over it and her right arm missing.) There  
  
it is, and only a few bite marks on it! (She puts he head back on)  
  
Well, time to redraw the friendship symbol!  
  
ToyotaSupra: Oh no! She lives.again. Well, this one will get her  
  
killed while riding roller coasters. It's a parody of the 1977 movie,  
  
RollerCoaster!  
  
Help! She lives again! But dies; Rollercoaster parody.  
  
(The YGO cast is at an amusement park. They hear a notice about  
  
a mad bomber on one of the rides. Everybody but the cast leaves.)  
  
Tea: Wow, there are no more people here. Let's ride the Death  
  
Coaster!  
  
Tristen: I'm not going on this. You go on and die.wait-I mean  
  
ride!  
  
S. Kaiba: So, who do you think is the mad bomber, Puppy Dog?  
  
Joey: First of all, I AM NOT A PUPPY DOG! Second, I dunno.  
  
How 'bout you, Yug?  
  
Yugi: Well, I don't know, Puppy Dog.  
  
Joey: STOP IT!  
  
Yugi: .How about you, Mokuba.  
  
M. Kaiba: Me? Oh, I'm the mad bomber!  
  
S. Kaiba: WHAT?!  
  
M. Kaiba: I just wanted to see Tea die.  
  
Joey: Oh, okay!  
  
M. Kaiba: Sure, Puppy Dog!  
  
Joey: AAAAAAHH! (He runs away, crying like a little baby.)  
  
Serenity: Chill out, Puppy, wuppy!  
  
Joey: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA BUST YOU TO NEXT TUESDAY!!!  
  
Serenity: (pulls out taser and shocks Joey) No you don't! Now sit!  
  
Joey: Oof! (He grows ears, and his hair grows long and silver, like InuYasha.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Good dog. Who wants to go to the shadow realm?  
  
Joey: Shut up!  
  
Yami Bakura: Go boy! (He rips open a portal into the shadow  
  
realm and Joey attacks Yami Bakura.)  
  
Joey: Take this! (He slashes his shirt.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure, that hurts! (He sends him to the shadow  
  
realm.)  
  
Joey: AAAAHH  
  
Tea: This is a great ride!  
  
S. Kaiba: Detonate the bomb, will you do the honors, Mokuba?  
  
M. Kaiba: Pleasure! (Evil smile)  
  
(He presses the button. The train blows up. Tea goes flying!)\  
  
Tea: AAAAAHHH! (she falls into a vat of molten lava.)  
  
S. Kaiba: Darn! Mokuba, you should've use nitroglycerine, not  
  
Nos! It would've been cooler!  
  
M. Kaiba: Sorry, bro.  
  
(They run away.)  
  
eNd 


End file.
